duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Timeline/Dragon Saga
This is a list of events that happened in the background story during Dragon Saga. Instead of a timeline simply based on time progression, the events in the Dragon Saga block have multiple paths depending on the civilization. The events on this page take place during DMR-13 to DMR-16, as well as all DMX and DMD sets in between. Overview *(Note that in the world of Dragon Saga, there is no "Allied Civilization" concept and each civilization is an enemy of each other.) The world of the Dragon Saga is ruled by Dorago the Great, Dragon World. However, the appearance of Draghearts collapsed this balance. Dorago was defeated by the Light and Water civilizations. Then the Light, Water, Darkness and Nature civilizations fought the Fire civilization for revival. The war takes the form of a survival competition named "Duel Masters". The race was so intense that it caused many deaths. Eventually under the guise of Nam=Daeddo, Bronze Style, an evil creature that is the original Draguner, The=Deadman, Dragon Edge appeared and invaded the race with his dragheart, Niga=Abushumu, Invasive Mystery. It was now revealed that Draghearts are actually former winners of "duel masters" who had been sealed by The=Deadman. Then the Draghearts and their Draguners swore their revenge. Together, the 5 main Draguners of each civilization gathered and faced The=Deadman, only to encounter his final creation All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul, a massive dragheart that is so powerful that it blew away half of the world. It was eventually defeated and the souls of the Draghearts were parted, and at the same time one of the evil draghearts that The=Deadman uses, Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk lost its form and disgenerates into 3 parts. After that the Former Draguners simply competed with each other and there were no winners of the survival competition "Duel Masters". However, The=Deadman's evil soon turns into another form of evil... Light Civilization The Light Civilization is the first civilization who oppressed the fire civilization's domination. Their Leader is Everlast, Destiny King. When they first obtained the power of Draghearts, they fused their power with Light dragons and fused them with the Angel Commands, creating Angel Command Dragons. However, Aries, Dragon Edge, who was destroyed in an encounter with Gaiglen, was revived and started to doubt the "Justice" of the Light Civilization, and started to fall at heart. However, Everlast, who has been in a long meditation period, awakes and revives as Neverlast, Destiny Adoration. He aims to defeat The=Deadman, Dragon Edge for justice. Due to Neverlast's revival, the light civilization is revived and back to position. Aries, saw this, united with Neverlast and eventually the light civilization is united. In order to defeat The=Deadman, the Water civilization requested the Light civilization to fight together. However, Neverlast refused, for he must defeat The true evil himself. It was later known that Everrose and Everlast were friends and fought "Duel Masters" for the prosperity of the light civilization. However, suddenly, Everlast disappeared but in reality, he was sealed by The=Deadman into a dragheart. Eventually, he was dragsolutioned. The person who dragsolutioned him was Everrose, his past companion. Then as he became Neverend, he never changes his destiny but his power is not enough alone. Then he realized that he must gather with other civilizations and each civilization gathered to fight The=Deadman. After The=Deadman was defeated, Neverend departs with Heaven's Rosia and Heaven's Rosia said: "You will forever be my best friend". Neverend then said: "I will leave, but my friendship is eternal, and i will forever pursue justice." Then Heaven's Rosia enters the goal. Water Civilization Their leader is Isorock, Aqua Captain. They are a "Heroic" organization formed by Liquid People Sen. They found a material that condenses the essence of Dragons known as "Dragment" and researched it. However, in the middle of the research an event known as the "Spirit of Laplace" happened which caused the Dragment to go amok, and the Crystal Command Dragon IQ Cloypaedia, Dragment Symbol was born. By extracting formulas they also created evolution dragons such as Trigram, Zero-order Dragon Formula. Then a Liquid People Sen known as "Archimedes, Aqua Researcher" successfully solves the Dragment Answer and invents Evidence, Truth Gun. Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge was chosen as the Draguner and he mastered it's power, causing it to Dragsolution into Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King. They then challenged the survival competition "Duel Masters" with all 7 fleets of Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron, with their leader being Newton, Aqua Ace. While Metal Avenger and Evidence started to attack the crumbling Fire Civilization, it's Draguner, Glenmalt and his Dragheart Gaiheart appears and defeats Metal Avenger, killing him in the process. However, this was not the end of their bad situation; Tsumitobatsu, Misfortune Hero destroyed the entire Pythagoras in one shot, and Newton and Aqua Mediacreator was never seen again. With Metal Avenger and Newton destroyed, the situation is only made worse when Glenmalt became Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident and put them in a death pinch situation. What was remaining is Isorock's decision. He decided to use the power of the "Dragon Pulse" and fused the power of Evidence with Pythagoras. As Isorock has No Abilities by himself, he needs a Draguner to hold the Dragheart. At this moment, Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge revived and became Metal Avenger Solid, Dragon Edge. Then the new ace Galileo Galilei, Aqua Captain started a speech and said that Newton will be revived which boosted the morale of the Civilization. As Aqua Mediacreator was revived the Pythagoras squadron started to research the fusion of Evidence and Pythagoras in the basement of the Robot Building. from it the Dragheart Fortress known as Evidegoras, Dragon Sonic Aircraft Carrier was born. However, on the other hand there was a clan of Liquid People Sen who do not believe in science and doubts the power of Aqua Mediacreator. As a result, they research another possibility of the Dragment, the Dragment pulse technique. From it the Crystal Command Dragon known as Churentenhou, Art Hero was born. However, the Dragment clan unified and created Ad Euclid, Dragment Symbol in spite of slight delays. Since then, the civilization was broke apart into two clans; The Dragment Clan and The Dragon Pulse Clan. However, the mysterious floating fortress known as Niga=Abushumu, Invasive Mystery has invaded the race. As it wrecks over weaklings, Isorock decided to challenge it. Eventually, Newton started a speech implying the cooperation of all civilizations. He succeeded and persuaded the Light and Darkness civilization to cooperate with him. Newton implied his mission has ended, but Metal Avenger R refused. After The=Deadman was defeated, Q-END's soul was released and the last words of Metal Avenger and Q-END spread to all of pythgoras. This speech raised the morale of the members and Metal Avenger headed to the goal. Darkness Civilization Their Leader is Deathshiraz, Devil Corrupt King. The Funky Knightmares of the civilization enjoy seeking the thrill of dying while the Demon Command Dragons enjoy bringing out punishment. As a result, the Demon Command Dragons kill Funky Knightmares while the Funky Knightmares liked it. As a result, a symbiotic relationship was born. They wage war with the Light Civilization, Fire Civilization and Water Civilization, in which the latter two are friends with the Darkness civilization in the world in Episode 3 and before. The power of Tsumitobatsu, Misfortune Hero destroyed the Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron easily. The Darkness Civilization lost many of its Demon Command Dragons during their battle with Glenmalt, but Deathshiraz revived them with his powers. Meanwhile, in order to win the survival competition "Duel Masters", Funky Knightmares that specialized in assassination instead of suicide appeared. While he was once eliminated from the competition and destroyed, due to the power of sin, Deathshiraz reincarnated into Hellsekai, Great Massacre and returned. However, as Uroborof gained dominance over multiple draghearts, In order to take revenge against The=Deadman who once sealed him, Deathshiraz left Ulvorof and decided to act himself. Deathshiraz was the sole finisher of the bloodiest race in the long running history of Duel Masters. All other participants were killed by Deathshiraz. But then he disappeared, and his soul was sealed into a Dragheart by The=Deadman. All previous winners disappeared too, and were all sealed by The=Deadman. A long time after his sealing, and when that competition's memory faded away, Deathshiraz met Ulvorof and Dragsolutioned. Deathshiraz, turned into a Dragheart, materialized sins into Demon Dragons, but that wasn't enough to defeat The=Deadman. Deathshiraz, who broke away from Uroborof, craved more power and fused with Welcome Hell to become Deathgoros, the pinnacle of the power of Demon Dragons. That unparalleled power of death did not only affect Darkness, but other civilizations too, and thus Recycle was born. Deathgoros and Hellborof, who had obtained power to affect other civilizations, battled with The=Deadman and chased him to the brink of defeat. But The=Deadman had a card up his sleeve. The ultimate Dragheart with all civilizations, Niga=Vermut, Evil King. This let victory slip away from Deathgoros' hands. When Deathgoros was preparing tactics against Niga=Vermut, a messenger from Pythagoras, Aqua Mediacreator, appeared before him. He proposed a plan to combine the powers from all civilizations to defeat The=Deadman.Deathgoros understood that he must cooperate with the other civilizations to defeat The=Deadman. But he wanted to defeat him with his own hands. Hellborof thus said to Deathgoros, "It would be fun to cooperate with Malt." That was all it took to persuade Deathgoros, who had been affected by Malt's passion. The=Deadman was defeated and Deathgoros' soul was freed. Lastly, he said to Hellborof, "It wasn't bad to be with you. This might be what they call fun." "That was slow of you, Makaiou-Sama (Devil Corrupt King, referring to Deathgoros' suffix)," Hellborof laughed as he ran towards the goal. Fire Civilization The Fire Civilization were the former rulers of the world of Dragon Saga. The civilization consists of battle-passionate dragons known as Gaial Command Dragons and they lead the Human Baku. Their leader was formerly Dorago the Great, Dragon World, who was overthrown by the Light Civilization and Water Civilization as they got the power of the Draghearts. Then, a Human Baku known as Glenmalt, Explosive Swordsman decided to find the sword who can overpower the Dragons. He succeeded and found Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword. Glenmalt became a Draguner and mastered Gaiheart. Gaiheart resonates and Dragsolutions into Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon. When it Dragsolutioned the Gaial Command Dragons awakened. Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge, a Draguner of the Water Civilization was destroyed by it. Glenmalt then participated in the competition known as "Duel Masters" and defeated many Water Civilization and Darkness Civilization opponents. He also obtained Gaial, Leader Dragon Sword, the legendary sword with Gaial's soul in it and gave the Fire Civilization the leading spot. However, after many battles Glenmalt's appearance changed and was possessed by Gaiginga, becoming Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident. It's sheer power destroyed the army of Aries, Dragon Edge. The other civilizations shocked in terror when they see the rampaging of Gaiglen and started to research 3D Dragsolution in order to control the power of the Draghearts. While Gaiglen is not an enemy, it does drain the Fire Civilization out of its mana and thus fading the advantage of it. Glenmalt's friend Macallan Fine, Explosive Roar and his teacher Scotch Fiddich, Dragon Edge were set to stop it. And due to Fiddich, Glenmalt was stopped from being taken over by Gaiginga completely. It turned out that the reason for Glenmalt's possession is because of over-drowning in the power of Draghearts. In order to train him to make him worthy of controlling a Dragheart, Fiddich sealed Gaiheart and Gaial in Glenmalt's body. Due to Glenmalt losing his weapons, Batoraio saw this and became a Dragheart itself, and thus decided to guard him so he can be used by Glenmalt. As Glenmalt trained, he became Glenmalt "Explosion", Dragon Edge, and successfully 3D Dragsolutioned Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword into Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe by exploiting the highest potential of its power. Later Glenmalt trained with Fiddich and became Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge. As Gaiginga resonated, it released it's true power and became Ohginga, Strongest Passion. As the truth of the draghearts were known, The=Deadman's objective succeeded and using Judaina's power, The=Deadman created the strongest dragheart ever. Then, Malt was known that the Draghearts are in fact the creation of those sealed in will by The=Deadman. Malt and Fiddich were shocked. Fiddich then asked Glenmalt to save the Draghearts and open a new age. Awakened by this thought, Malt became the super battle dragon edge and sought methods to defeat The=Deadman. Then in front of him appeared Deathgoros and Hellborof, as well as the messenger from Pythgoras. They requested help. Then the 5 civilization teamed up to defeat The=Deadman, but All over the world was too overwhelming. Despite the 5 civilization's efforts, they cannot defeat All over the world. However, in this time, Malt used his passionate power to fuse Ohginga and Gairaioh into one who was GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon. It gathers all of its allies' powers and defeated The=Deadman. Then Malt parted with Ohginga and Gairaioh and Ohginga said: "Thank you for your help by your passionate soul." "You were fit to be the man who is my owner." Malt said: "This has not ended...I will be the winner!" and headed to the goal. Nature Civilization Their leader was Sasoris, Dragon Edge. Their main races were the Beast Folk Go and Jurassic Command Dragons. The Jurassic Command Dragons were born when Sasoris, Dragon Edge hit other creatures with Judaina. As at that time the acorns offered were not enough, it spawned poisonous dragons. As Acorns are used as food, constant offering of acorns to summon the Jurassic Command Dragons has caused the food supply to be depleted and Sasoris started to enter extreme hunger. In this state when Sasoris used Judaina it caused a Dragon known as Domitius, Evil Emperor of Five Dragonskind to appear who wants to rule the world and is on a rampage that the Beast Folk Go cannot control. The witches known as "Haraguro X" (Erikatchu, Diva Style, Saepoyo, Charming Faerie and Marinyan, Dragon Edge) were sent to calm the dragons with their music. However Sasoris saw the power of Gaiglen and wants more power, and thus it decided to strike Domitius with Judaina twice. From striking Domitius Imen=Bugo, Dragon Edge was born, who did not awaken to the power of the primitive dragons when struck by judaina, but striking it with Judaina awakened Imen=Bugo's primitive desires and this caused it to betray Sasoris. In order to resist Imen=Bugo, Sasoris decided to hit other Dragons with Judaina. This time, it succeeded and Juran Kuruga, Growthkind was born. Since then, the Nature Civilization broke into a war between Imen=Bugo and Sasoris. However, the hidden mastermind behind "Duel Masters", The original Draguner, The=Deadman, Dragon Edge had appeared from hidden inside Nam=Daeddo, Bronze Style. He had stole Judaina, used the power of all civilizations to create "Paras" Dragons, and has made a surprise appearance in "Duel Masters" along with his dragheart Niga=Abushumu, Invasive Mystery. He attempts to seal the winner of the competition and his dragheart into a new Dragheart. Now, Sasoris, whose only friend was lost, starts to ask Glenmalt for help. While getting Judaina back, Sasoris knew that The=Deadman took away Malt's Father and is looking to help His friends, Ohginga and Gairaioh. Sasoris, however did not have it's difficulties. That was Judaina being used by The=Deadman, and it can't defeat The=Deadman. Then it started gathering acorns. Now it continues to get acorns and produced more Jurassic command dragons. Then it heard Judaina saying "You need more acorns." and guided by Judaina's voice, it became angry and hit itself with it. This anger has spreaded to Judaina and it became the emperor of the ancients: Sauzaurupio, Terror Ancient King. Then after defeating The=Deadman, Sasoris releases Sauzaurpio's soul. Sasoris said: "If i don't have you, the price of acorns decreases." Sauzaurpio said: "You like too much acorns so half is enough." After this, Sasoris heads to the goal. Category:Timeline